


Never Miss a Beat

by acidpop25



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Undercover, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chin looks good enough to eat, making out is legitimate cover, and for once a case doesn't end in a hail of gunfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Miss a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's the old undercover-at-a-gay-bar cliché, but written with Chin and Danny for a change of pace. Thanks as always to tailoredshirt for the beta read.

Steve has gone and gotten himself shot in the leg, which is a pretty much inevitable consequence of his constant lunacy. Danny tells him this loudly and at great length while Steve makes pissy faces at him and actually manages to look put out about the fact that he’s not allowed to go undercover at a gay bar looking for a drug smuggler. Danny, for his part, is kind of relieved, because playing gay with Steve is basically the worst idea ever– the guy is easy on the eyes, sure, but he’s Danny’s best friend and they both have to work together.

Kono seems to think the whole thing is sort of hilarious, which, okay, fair point. Steve is honest-to-God _pouting_ as Chin fiddles with their earpieces and pulls up a layout of the club to plan emergency exit strategies. “There, there,” Kono coos, “you’ll be back to undercover ops in no time, boss.”

“We’re not planning on having it end in a gunfight,” Danny adds, “so you won’t be missing much.”

Chin snorts. “As long as we don’t get made, yes. Tell me you’re planning to change first, brah.”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “All the jokes about my ties aside, I do know that they’re not appropriate club wear, yes.”

“Kono, go help him,” Steve says from his chair, giving Danny an evil grin. Danny flips him off, for all the good it’ll do– Kono’s expression has graduated into “unholy glee” territory, there’ll be no stopping her now.

Danny manages to haggle Kono down to a pair of too-tight jeans that he's kept because the denim is old and butter soft. She had been muttering terrifying things about trying to find leather pants or something equally horrible, and Danny just does not know how his life has come to include negotiations like that. Thank God Chin wasn’t there to see his precious baby cousin critically checking out Danny’s ass, or no one on the entire damn team would have been fit to go undercover any time in the foreseeable future.

* * *

Chin hadn’t had the dubious benefit of Kono passing down decrees on suitable club attire, so Danny is forced to conclude he knows a little something about it, because _holy shit_. He’s dressed entirely in clingy black and he’s wearing fucking _eyeliner_ , and Danny is man enough to admit that Chin looks good enough to eat. He’s okay with thinking so, as long as it doesn’t result in any inappropriate erections. These jeans are way too tight for that to be an option.

Danny wolf-whistles at Chin, grinning. “Looking good, Kelly.”

“Don’t do that,” Steve says, scowling, though whether it’s because the whistle annoys him or because he’s cranky about being stuck in the van on listening duty with Kono is impossible to say. Chin smiles, though.

“Thanks. You ready to go?”

“Always.”

Chin drapes an arm across Danny’s shoulders as they walk toward the bar together, and Danny slips a hand into Chin’s back pocket. It both keeps their cover and makes it easier to stick together as they push through the crowds to the bar to watch the room and nurse drinks as slowly as possible. Danny grabs a barstool– it puts him level with Chin, able to lean close and talk privately with minimal fuss.

“See Henderson anywhere?” Chin asks, and Danny gives a slight shake of his head.

“No. You?”

“No.” Chin flicks a glance at his watch. “Still pretty early, though.”

Danny makes a noise of affirmation and they settle into a comfortable quiet, watching the other patrons of the club and half-listening to the pounding music and to Steve and Kono talking in the surveillance van while they wait. Chin gets hit on a ridiculous amount in the space of about an hour, and Kono teases them over the earpiece when Danny plays possessive boyfriend.

“You’re awfully good at that,” Chin remarks mildly, after Danny has scared off a skinny blond kid half Chin’s age, and Danny snorts a laugh.

“Have you seen my ex-wife? Let’s just say I’ve had practice. I don’t know how you do it, though.”

“Do what, exactly?”

Danny gestures at him. “You’re more covered up than anyone in the building, but every guy in this place still wants to climb you like a tree.”

Chin laughs warm and low, eyes crinkling to slits. “Every guy in this place is out of luck, seeing as I’m here with someone,” he answers, then reaches out and drags Danny to him, turning him so his back is pressed to Chin’s chest. Chin’s hands settle on his hips, and he dips his head to Danny’s ear. “There’s our guy,” he murmurs, guiding Danny’s gaze with a nudge. Danny leans back into Chin’s embrace, forces his body to relax even though adrenaline is buzzing through him as he catches sight of Henderson making his way through the sea of bodies.

“He’s going for the back,” Chin murmurs, and Danny makes a split-second, idiotic decision.

“We can get there first, come on.” He takes hold of Chin’s hand and ducks away from the bar, heading for the hallway that leads out to the back exit of the club.

“He’s gonna run back into the crowd when we pull badges,” Chin protests as they go, but Danny has been taking lessons in reckless spur-of-the-moment plans from the best of them, so he just says, “Trust me,” and drags Chin in for a kiss.

“Oh,” Chin mutters, “right.” Then he gets with the program, presses Danny up against the wall and just _goes_ for it. He kisses fierce and deep, one hand at the nape of Danny’s neck and the other sliding into the pocket where Danny has his cuffs. Somehow the fact that they’re doing this waiting for a suspect makes it more hot, not less, and it’s probably just as well that Henderson shows up when he does– too much longer and Danny might have done something unforgivably stupid like try to get a hand in Chin’s pants.

Chin grabs the guy the moment he’s near enough, Danny’s handcuffs in hand. “Eric Henderson, Five-0. You’re under arrest.”

* * *

“So, uh, good job,” Steve says, a crease of tension between his eyebrows. “We should probably–”

“–never do this again,” Kono interrupts. “Seriously, you guys, I was on the surveillance, okay, and listening to my cousin make out was so not on my agenda for this evening. Or ever.”

“It was cover,” Danny says unrepentantly. “I’ve kissed _you_ for cover, too.”

“So not the same thing, no one related to me was involved in that.”

“Whatever, case is done now. I’m gonna drive Commander Limpy back to his place and then go home to pants that aren’t trying to cut off my circulation.”

“Who says you’re driving?” Steve interrupts, and Danny rolls his eyes.

“One, you got shot in the leg. Two, it’s my car. Three, you got _shot in the leg_. Now shut up and come on.” Danny gives Steve a shove in the direction of the camaro and waves at the others as he heads off.

“So,” Steve says, after the unusual silence in the car has worn on too long, “were you ever gonna mention you’re into guys, too?”

Danny slants a brief glance at him. “It’s not exactly something you just slip into the conversation.”

“I guess not. Look, uh, I was just surprised. I mean, there was Rachel, I just sort of assumed. But I’m fine with it.”

“Like I need your approval on anything but expense reports,” Danny snipes, but it’s a good-natured jibe, no sting in his words. Steve rolls his eyes, and Danny softens a little and adds, “Thanks, though.”

“Anytime, partner.” He pauses. “So, Chin?”

“It was cover, asshole.”

Steve makes a dismissive noise. “Cover, right. Is that what the kids are calling it now? Because I heard the same thing Kono did, and you can’t seriously tell me you wouldn’t have jumped him for real.”

Danny scowls a little. “Everyone with _eyes_ would jump Chin Ho Kelly if they’re that way inclined, okay, that doesn’t mean anything.”

Steve smiles faintly, but doesn’t say anything else.

* * *

Danny gives Chin a wide berth the next day at work and pretty much locks himself in his office with the paperwork from the last case. The one problem with hiding in his office, though, is that he’s got nowhere to run when Chin corners him before he heads home for the night.

“Are we going to talk about this, or are you going to keep avoiding me forever?” Chin asks mildly, closing the door behind him. Danny sighs and buries his face in his hands for a moment.

“Are you giving me a choice?”

“Not really,” Chin admits, pulling up a chair. He’s in his usual uniform of jeans and a henley, and yeah, okay, this is probably a necessary conversation because Danny is entertaining some fairly graphic thoughts in the back of his mind right now.

“I crossed a line last night,” he blurts out. “I didn’t think it through– not that there was a lot of time for thinking, but still, principle of the thing– and I put us both in a very workplace harassment-y position and I’m sorry.”

Chin is quiet for a long moment, just watching Danny, level and a little unnerving. “Are you sorry that it happened, or sorry for how it happened?” he finally asks, like it’s not the absolutely last question Danny wants to get into right now.

“Uh, both?”

“That sounded like a question to me, Williams,” Chin points out mildly, leaning back in his chair. Danny narrows his eyes.

“You’re _playing_ with me,” he accuses, “you know _exactly_ what’s going on here and you’re just torturing me to make me sweat!”

“Well, you were kind of a jerk about it,” Chin says, but he cracks a smile.

“Chin Ho Kelly,” Danny says, getting to his feet, “you are a wicked man and I think you should take me home with you _right now_.”

Chin smiles a little wider but doesn’t need telling twice, and Christ, Chin had come to work on his bike instead of in the car today. Not that Danny has any complaints about riding bitch with Chin, pressed right up against his back as Chin breaks speed limits getting them back to his house.

“We’re done talking about it, right?” Danny asks once they’re inside. “Because I would really, really like to get naked with you.”

“You have the best plans,” Chin tells him, and strips off his shirt. Danny’s mouth goes honest-to-god dry at the sight– Chin’s the only person on the team he hasn’t seen without a shirt on at some point before.

“It should be a _felony_ to cover that up,” Danny growls, pressing Chin to the nearest wall so he can lean up and kiss him, get his hands all over that smooth, muscled body. Chin is lean and strong and perfect, he’s a fucking work of art.

“Bedroom,” Chin says, directing Danny toward the right door with a gentle push and following immediately behind. Danny strips off his shirt and tie, and Chin pulls them both down on the bed without a word and rolls on top of him, taking his own chance to kiss and touch. He takes charge without being pushy, and he’s as quiet in bed as he is out of it. He kisses like there’s nothing else in the world but Danny, though, and looks at him the exact same way. It’s intoxicating. Danny grinds his hips up against Chin’s with a moan, head dropping back to bare his throat. Chin kisses down the offered skin with a hint of teeth, and Danny reaches between them to tug open Chin’s jeans.

Chin lets out a breathy sort of sound when Danny finally gets his hand around Chin’s dick, and his dark eyes flash raw with want and he kicks off the rest of his clothes.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Danny says, and Chin kisses him as they both hurry to get Danny naked too. Then it’s just skin on skin, and Chin may be quiet but it’s obvious that he’s just as hot for it as Danny is by the way he touches and is touched: greedily, intensely.

“Danny,” he murmurs, pausing to catch an earlobe lightly between his teeth, “I want to fuck you.”

“That’s a really lucky coincidence,” Danny answers, “because I want you to fuck me.”

Chin smiles and wraps his arms around Danny in a sudden, tight hug, like he’d expected Danny to be crazy enough to refuse or something. “How do you want it?”

“ _Soon_ ,” he retorts, and Chin huffs a hint of a laugh against his neck and sits up to rummage in his nightstand for lube and a condom.

“On your back, then,” Chin murmurs, slicking his fingers up and pressing one in, “I want to see you.”

“Fuck,” Danny groans, canting his hips up, “anything you want, fuck, just keep doing that.”

“Anything, hm?” Chin says with a quirk of an eyebrow, but Danny’s not really coherent enough to manage a witty reply, especially not when Chin starts working in a second finger to stretch him open. The almost-pain makes Danny gasp and moan, demand _more, fuck, more,_ and clutch at Chin. By the time Chin decides Danny’s ready, he’s strung-out on desire and the way Chin looks at him as he presses in.

“Jesus fuck yes, _Chin_ ,” Danny moans, and Chin pauses when he’s buried in Danny to lean forward and kiss him stupid until Danny urges, “move, move,” and rocks his hips impatiently. Chin fucks him deep and needy, narrows the world down to the movement of their bodies and fits them together like they belong that way. Danny comes before he wants to– it’s been a long time since he last had sex– and Chin fucks him through it, watches every moment like he’s memorizing it, and Danny urges him on, “c’mon, keep going, fuck, Chin, c’mon,” until it’s too much for Chin, too, and he comes in a rush, breath catching in his throat.

“Please tell me we can keep doing that. Preferably all the time,” Danny mumbles against Chin’s shoulder.

“I’m game if you are,” Chin answers, leaning across him to drop the condom in the trash.

“If, he says. Like it’s some kind of question.”

Chin smiles and stretches out on his side facing Danny, hair falling loose across his forehead. “Hey, apparently I need to check when it comes to you. All this time I thought you had some very Don’t Ask Don’t Tell feelings for Steve.”

Danny snorts. “I’ve had some Don’t Ask Don’t Tell feelings for Steve’s abs, sometimes, because he can’t keep a goddamn shirt on. But it’s not like that, no matter what the rumor mill says. For one thing, you should _see_ his lady Lieutenant.”

“I’ve heard tell.” Chin folds an arm around Danny’s waist. “Want to go get dinner?”

“I think you’re supposed to do dinner before the wild sex.”

“Eh,” Chin says with a shrug, “I like this way better.”

Danny can’t really help but agree.


End file.
